Songs Sung by Characters
by Xovercreator
Summary: Another idea that has popped out of my head, where multiple characters of the fandom sing various songs. The pilot chapter is LEGENDSTALE by Marvyanaka
1. LEGENDS TALE

A/N: Since I have heard a lot of songs, I decided that there would be at least some fun in having Richard and Co, sing a few songs as a chorus or group. This here is LEGENDS TALE (There is usually a heart symbol in between the two words, By Marvyanaka, and is sung by Richard, Frisk, Sans, Ares, Mimir, Fuxi, and Lana.

* * *

 _There is only the piano tune of the opening of the song, before a large red SOUL spins in the centre of the screen, as it zooms out to shrink the heart-shaped SOUL, to show the other six SOULS spinning in line with the red SOUL, with the light-blue_ , _green, orange SOULs being to the left of the red SOULs respectively from right to left, and the dark-blue, violet and yellow SOULs being to the right of the red SOULs._

 _Soon the electric bass joins in the tune, as the area around the souls begin to brighten, as hands are shown to be wielding the souls, four that are teen-like and almost similar in shape, one that belongs to that of a child, and a skeletal hand, and a feminine hand. The area further brightens to show that there are seven people standing in the Judgement Hall, as they raise their SOULs to eye-level, with Frisk in the center dressed in her usual attire during the game, with the red SOUL. Richard wearing a light blue jacket with light blue pants and blue shoes, on the left of Frisk with the light-blue SOUL, and further on the left side is Lana wielding the green SOUL, wearing the Green Outfit DLC of Hyrule Warriors, and Ares wearing a orange sport-shirt with orange shorts, orange bracelets, orange shorts and runners, being the orange SOUL. On the right of Frisk is Sans, in his normal attire, wielding the dark-blue SOUL, Mimir on the right of Sans with the purple SOUL, wearing a more violet version of the White Mage Robe, with the hues being violet and indigo respectively, and his own grimoire held in his other arm, and Fuxi on the right-most spot with the Yellow SOUL, wearing a golden plate of armour, with his sword on his back._

 _The rest of the instruments join in on the song, as the spotlights light up on each of the seven characters._

 _Soon there are sudden flashbacks to the events of Undertale and X-Over Multiverse ZX_

Richard:

Hey kid!

Do you want to hear a story?

But in the deep of your memory...

You know it.

You know best how to tell it right.

So...

Lana:

Show us!

Give us the happy ending!

And get rid of that old bonding!

After all you deserve to release yourself.

Ares:

When you'll be gone

Maybe I'd change my mind

And my frustrated heart.

Chorus (All except Frisk):

Forever

And Ever

We'll Stay Here Together!

Oh! Ain't You The Hero

Of Our Legends And Tales?

 _Instrumental, as more scenes of the flashbacks appear, with the appartion of Lingyue and Asriel Dreemur, in true form, being in the background as silohuettes_

Sans:

Hey kid!

What makes you going forward?

What forced you to come back once more?

But I see...

You are filled with determination.

Mimir:

Now Kid!

Tell me your anxious story

About the fallen and glory!

Did your eyes see these crimes

That we all committed?

Fuxi:

No matter "HOW"

No matter "WHEN" and "WHERE"

My affection controls you.

Chorus (All except Frisk):

Forever

And Ever

We'll Stay Here Together!

Oh! Ain't You The Hero

Of Our Legends And Tales?

 _Soon enough, the screen turns to the black with a piano solo, as Asriel appears on screen, as his child form, before he is soon replaced by his true form, and then Lingyue standing beside him, as the large RED soul in the opening appears in a distorted purple space, with the bass creating a duet, as all of the Undertale and Richard's own teammates are shown, by each side of the heart one by one, as the heart spins to create the transition, before the screen darkens again to black and the duet is cut short_

Sans and Richard:

Leaving so soon?

Leaving me behind?

With my naive cries...

Could you just stop the time?

Could you just turn around... and smile?

 _Soon the red SOUL reappears in the background with the piano solo restarting, as the other souls appear one by one, and they all soon beat to the sounds of the drums in the background, before the screen soon flashes, as the characters reappear in the same position and pose, with many lights of the seven SOUL colours moving around, surrounding them._

Chorus (All including Frisk):

Forever

And Ever

We'll Stay Here Together!

Oh! Ain't You The Hero

Of Our Legends And Tales?

 _The flashlights soon combine under their respective characters in the colours, before then moving forward out of sight, as the screen darkens, with the seven souls being the only things visible, and they soon slowly waver and cluster together into a hexagram formation, as the title of the song appears, with the red SOUL being between the two words of the title, and the rest surrounding the title, as the final notes play._


	2. Rememberance Day Special

A/N: It's Rememberance Day today, so I decided to have a song from the musical The Front, called Fromelles, being sung by the characters of a certain franchise: Valkyria Chronicles, with Richard of course. The characters singing the song are Faldio, Richard, Welkins, Alicia, Rosie, and Largo

* * *

 _The opening of the song plays, as beams of light appear on each of the singers of the song, which are in a line, with Richard, dressed in a Galilean Shocktrooper army uniform, in the centre, and Welkin, Largo and Faldio on the left of him, respectively by position, and Alica, Rosie, and Isara on the right of him, as they stand still, before hoisting their weapons, and marching on the spot, as the scenery of Bruhl appear around them, as pictures of the many battles that Squad 7 have fought in appear periodically in view, before they stop, as the vocal parts begin._

Richard:

Hours went past, as the rain drenched his clothes

With the sounds of the blasts, in his ears.

Must bring strength through the field

As he waited to hear the signal to charge when it came

 _(With Faldio, Welkin and Largo)_

Slowly the sounds of the guns came to rest

And he knew that the morn' has approached

Welkin:

He pulled a scarf to shield the wind

And hide his eyes from the men to his side

 _(With Alicia, Rosie and Isara)_

Oh how the hours dragged on through the night

 _(Solo)_

When you're cold and wet and pained

And the world doesn't care

( _With Alicia, Rosie and Isara)_

If you're there in the morning

 _(Solo)_

No-one even knows you name.

 _There is a piano solo, as the scenery around them changes to the streets of Randgriz, before it turns into the ruined version of the same city, as the singer march on the spot, while firing their weapons in different places, before they then stop, as the song continues._

Faldio:

The hours become agony

As he waited for the sound. ( _Rest of the singers: As the time approached, he kept on the Sommes waiting, and with the fear_ )

The hours become agony ( _Rest of the singers: what may happen, and what they are waiting for and it was easy to tell them what we were fighting for, the land that we were fighting for_ )

He waited for the sound

The hours become agony ( _Rest of the singers: He wouldn't stand a chance and)_

He waited for the sound ( _Rest of the singers: Silence became the sound and we had, to our mound and they are way too heartful)_

 _Soon the second instrumental part is heard, as the group continues to march, as images of their fallen comrades appear, in mounds or graves, and pictures of their victory also appear, and they continue their battle with their 'enemies'_

Everyone:

Over the flak and the ash

We come to the line

But the gunfire was fevered, and slow

And we live there is heck, with his friends to the skies.

Largo:

He was granted his wish, a wish that he made

In the years before

A wish he made he made everyday.

 _Soon the group stop, as the pictures of the dead appear more often, and they find themselves on a desolate battlefield, with the many signs of war appearing, wrecks of tanks and many lost weapons scattered across the ground_

Alicia:

In the hours that followed

The battle pressed on

But the losses of life numbered high

So many souls rose to heaven

The flesh stayed in hell

Nameless laying the field of the Somme

( _With Isara)_

And in the years he has enlisted

No one listened to his cries

Why have you forsaken me?

Would you please set me free?

He wasn't there in the mourning

Isara:

No-one even knows he's gone.

 _The group then bow their heads in grievance, as the last notes of the song play, and the scene fades with a caption:_

The Battle of the Sommes had 1000000 casualties on both sides

Out of the 331871 Australians who have enlisted, 62000 were killed and 153000 were wounded.

128000 New Zealanders enlisted in the war, but out of them, 16000 were killed, and 42000 were wounded.

The Galilean Civil War and Galilean-Empire War had taken many more lives.

This song is a memorial to both to the dead and fallen in our world, and the dead in Valkyria Chronicle

Most loved sister, Isara

Most loved friend, Faldio

Both dead from the war.

May their souls rest in peace.

* * *

A/N: This isn't a perfect copy of the song's lyrics, since they are not available to me, and written from hearing the song, down to writing it here. So if anyone got a actual copy of this song's lyric, it would help a lot to give me a link to it, please.

Lest we forget...


	3. New Years! (Don't Stop Me Now!)

A/N: New Year has arrived, so therefore, I'm going to add a chapter, where Richard and Siege will sing 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen, and even act it out with a few characters.

Disclaimer: Characters in this chapter will belong to their respective owners.

* * *

 _The scene remains dark, as the song begins to start, as there are beams of light that descend on two spots that are not far from each other, which are occupied by Richard and Siege, as they are dressed in different outfits, with Richard being dressed in a golden cape with a black jacket, and black jeans and polished leather clogs, and Siege being dressed in his military outfit, with several badges on his armour and suit, both of the holding a microphone in their hands._

 **Richard and Siege:**

 **Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time**

 **I feel alive-ive-ive-ive-ive**

 _Soon the scenery begins to brighten up, and zoom out, as it is shown that Siege and Richard are standing on the front of a concert stage, with a large audience, consisting of many of the characters in the fandoms that both people have travelled in, and a large sign behind them, with '2016' on it in yellow bulb lights, and several concert speakers of varying sizes being on either side of the stage, and stage lights being hung above by a large construct. Elena and Flandra are on guitars, being on the left side of the stage, while Fuxi is on the piano, on the right side , and Alexandria is on the drum, on a balcony above the sign, all of them in their regular outfits._

 **Richard:**

 **And the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah**

 _Soon, as the song progresses, there are small balls of lights orbiting around the singing duo, being of various colours and leaving behind similar-coloured trails in their path._

 **Siege:**

 **And floating around in ecstasy**

 **Richard and Siege:**

 **So don't stop me now don't stop me**

 **'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

 _Siege and Richard then pose to the skies, continuing to sing, as the ground underneath them rumbles, before they jet off the stage into the skies, leaving behind large blue and golden trails respectively._

 **Richard:**

 **I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**

 **Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity~**

 _The two singers fly through the skies, while leaving behind trails of white stars in their wake, as they pass by a constellation of a tiger, before they then jet off the screen._

 **Siege:**

 **I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**

 **I'm gonna go go go**

 **There's no stopping me**

 _The scene then scrolls down to show Richard and Siege on motor-bikes in a large highway, with many cars, as they skillfully weave through them, and accelerate through a steep ramp, as they fly up again on their bikes, as they crash through the clouds._

 **Richard and Siege:**

 **I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**

 **Two hundred degrees**

 **That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**

 **I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**

 **I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

 _Soon their bikes then transform into futuristic hover-boards under their feet, with boosters on the ends of them, as they dash through the skies, as they soon become surrounded in flames from the speed they are going at, unaffected, before they jump off, and fly into a warp hole in the background._

 **Richard:**

 **Don't stop me now (Siege: I'm having such a good time,** **I'm having a ball)**

 **Don't stop me now (Siege:** **If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call)**

 _The two of them fly through the space, while seeing many planets and moons, and even familiar aliens and their spacecrafts, such as ET on a bike, and the Martians from Metal Slug in their flying saucers, as they blast through space debris with their abilities, before they encounter a large spacecraft in their way._

 **Siege:**

 **Don't stop me now (Richard: 'Cause I'm having a good time)**

 **Don't stop me now (Richard: Yes I'm havin' a good time)**

 **Richard and Siege:**

 **I don't want to stop at all.**

 _Siege and Richard soon charge up their powers, before unleashing them, transforming to their stronger forms, with Siege doing a large Kamekameha in his Ultra Saiyan Form, and Richard slashing through the entire space in his Qi Tian Da Sheng form, as they soon exit the space through another warp portal, reverting to their original forms._

 _The two of them then land safety on the front of the stage, as the sign changes from '2016' to '2017' with a slide_ _transition, as a soft and fading instrumental of the song is heard, as the lights begin to dim, as Siege and Richard then bow to the crowd together, as they all let out cheers to the singers and instrumentalists. Siege and Richard then look each other and smile, before doing a large high-five in time for the screen to show a message in the skies in fireworks, that says 'Happy New Year, 2017!'_


	4. Senbonzakura (48-person Chorus!)

A/N: The song in this chapter is Senbonzakura (lit. Thousand Sakura Trees), written by 黒うさP, a online song-writer. There will be a whopping chorus of 48 people singing this song, all based on certain fandoms and characters of authors that I have befriended.

Disclaimer: Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus belong to me, Xovercreator. Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina belongs to Neramo. Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray belong to Siege25. Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio belong to Inujon. Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve belong to Raikou927. Minerva and Celsius belong to Vaati Star. Jexi the Hedgehog belongs to jexi the hunter, and Hope the Victor, belongs to Hope the Victor. All other characters belong to their respective fandoms.

Fandoms guide:

Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu: Touhou Project

Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie: Valkyria Chronicles

Rean, Emma, Jusis, Alisa: Trails of Cold Steel series

Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann: Persona 5

Male Corrin, Female Corrin, Sakura, Elise: Fire Emblem Fates

Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto: Final Fantasy XV

() = those who sing the verse before them.

[]= Translation of the lyrics

* * *

 _The screen soon sprouts sakura blossoms with branches, as the black screen soon begins to fade in, as the music starts, with 48 blank portrait boxes appearing. As they are arranged into 4 straight columns, as they shift together, as the song starts._

 _Richard: HEY!_

 _Soon the columns begin to spread apart, as they light up with the images of the singers, with the opening verse._

 _Chorus: WAN! (Group 1: Richard, Neramo, Siege, Inujon, Spectre, Minerva, Reimu, Welkins, Rean, Akira, , Noctis), TSUU! (Group 2: Rachel, Johnathan, Alexandira, Alison, Mia, Celsius, Marisa, Alicia, Emma, Morgana, , Gladio), SAN! (Group 3: Heiwa, Yuwaku, Flandra, Tia, Kusanagi, Jexi, Yuyuko, Faldio, Jusis, Ryuji, Sakura, Elise, Ignis), SHII! (Group 4: Gus, Trina, Ray, Tio, Eve, Hope, Youmu, Rosie, Alisa, Ann, Elise, Prompto.)_

 _The song soon kicks off, as the background chorus constantly changes between all the singers, as the panels of those who are doing the background chorus are lighted by a golden light in their boxes of their portraits, as the background around them begins to drop cherry blossoms, as paper fans for assorted colours fall from the sky, as the background fades into a picture of a city._

 _Richard, Neramo, Siege, Inujon: HEY!_

 _The portraits for each of the singers expand, when they sing, as a full-body shot of them is shown, covering most of the screen._

 _Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus: Daitan-futeki ni HAIKARA kakumei_ _rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka. [After a bold and audacious Westernization revolution,_ _this is now an open and upright anti-war nation.]_

 _Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina: H_ _inomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi_ _akuryou-taisan AI-SHII-BII-EMU [As I pedal forward my bicycle marked with the Japanese flag,_ _evil spirits will disperse from my intercontinental ballistic missiles.]_

 _Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray: Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono [Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.]_

 _Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio: Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni [Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.]  
_

 _Soon the background soon changes into a barren ground with dozens of well-crafted paper mills, as the people singing the chorus appear on the screen._

 _Chorus: SENBONZAKURA (Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus, Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina, Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray, Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio) YORU NI MAGIRE (Richard, Rachel, Neramo, Johnathan, Siege, Alexandria, Inujon, Alison) KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO (Richard, Neramo, Siege, Inujon) [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach.]_

 _Chorus: Koko wa utage (Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus, Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina, Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray, Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio) hagane no ori (Richard, Rachel, Neramo, Johnathan, Siege, Alexandria, Inujon, Alison) sono dantoudai de mioroshite (Rachel, Johnathan, Alexandria, Alison) [This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.]_

 _Chorus: SANZEN-SEKAI (Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus, Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina, Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray, Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio) TOKOYO NO YAMI (Heiwa, Gus, Yuwaku, Trina, Flandra, Ray, Tia, Tio) NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO (Heiwa, Yuwaku, Flandra, Tia) [The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.]_

 _Chorus: Seiran no sora (Richard, Rachel, Heiwa, Gus, Neramo, Johnathan, Yuwaku, Trina, Siege, Alexandria, Flandra, Ray, Inujon, Alison, Tia, Tio) haruka kanata_ _(Heiwa, Gus, Yuwaku, Trina, Flandra, Ray, Tia, Tio)_ _sono kousenjuu de uchinuite (Gus, Trina, Ray, Tio) [_ _With your raygun, shoot out the azure sky and the far distance.]_

 _The song returns to the background chorus, the background fading into a picture of a mansion, with silhouettes of people, before the second verse comes up, with the next group singers._

 _Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve: H_ _yakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou i_ _ttari-kitari no oiran douchuu [_ _Hundreds of fights will give one the apperance of an officer. T_ _he courtesans are going here and there on a parade for their regular guests. ]_

 _Minerva, Celsius, Jexi, Hope: AITSU mo KOITSU mo minna de atsumare_ _seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi [Everyone, assemble here now._ _It's a march of the saints. One! Two! Three! Four!]_

 _Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu: Zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai [To pass through the gate to dhyāna, and achieve nirvana with cleansing,]_

 _Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie: Kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni [the closing act must be a happy finale, accompanied by applause from the audience.]_

 _The background soon changes into the location of a execution ground, with a wooden scaffold containing a empty gullotine, as the falling sakura petals disappear._

 _Chorus: SENBONZAKURA (_ _Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve,_ _Minerva, Celsius, Jexi, Hope,_ _Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu,_ _Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie_ _) YORU NI MAGIRE (Spectre, Mia, Minerva, Celsius, Reimu, Marisa, Welkins, Alicia) KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO (Spectre, Minerva, Reimu, Welkins) [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach.]_

 _Chorus: Koko wa utage (_ _Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve,_ _Minerva, Celsius, Jexi, Hope,_ _Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu,_ _Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie_ _)_ _) hagane no ori_ _(Spectre, Mia, Minerva, Celsius, Reimu, Marisa, Welkins, Alicia)_ _sono dantoudai de mioroshite (Mia, Celsius, Marisa, Alicia) [This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell. Look down on us from your guillotine.]_

 _Chorus: SANZEN-SEKAI (_ _Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve,_ _Minerva, Celsius, Jexi, Hope,_ _Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu,_ _Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie_ _)_ _TOKOYO NO YAMI (Kusanagi, Eve, Jexi, Hope, Yuyuko, Youmu, Faldio, Rosie) NAGEKU UTA MO KIKOENAI YO (Kusanagi, Jexi, Yuyuko, Faldio) [The whole world is shrouded in hellish darkness. Not even a lamenting song is audible.]_

 _Chorus:_ _kibou no uta_ _(_ _Spectre, Mia, Kusanagi, Eve,_ _Minerva, Celsius, Jexi, Hope,_ _Reimu, Marisa, Yuyuko, Youmu,_ _Welkins, Alicia, Faldio, Rosie_ _)_ _haruka kanata_ (Kusanagi, Eve, Jexi, Hope, Yuyuko, Youmu, Faldio, Rosie) _sono senkoudan o uchiagero_ _(Eve, Hope, Youmu, Rosie) [The hill of hope is in the far distance, so shoot up your flashlight grenade.]_

 _The scene in the background soon begins to flip around the 4 backgrounds shown before, as the background chorus appears again, with various singers partaking at different times, before the background fades to black._

 _Rean, Emma, Jusis, Alisa: Kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono [Looping the belt line, I don't care if I'm constantly on the move.]_

 _Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, Ann: Shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni [Boys and girls must be unrivaled during the warring era, in the floating world.]_

 _M. Corrin, F. Corrin, Sakura, Elise: SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE KIMI NO KOE MO TODOKANAI YO [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. Not even your voice will reach. ]_

 _Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto: Koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite. [This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so jump off from your guillotine.]_

 _Soon the background flashes white, as the scene now shows a forest of sakura blossom trees, with sakura blossom petals falling more than ever, as all 48 singers have their portraits lit._

 _Chorus: SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure (All singers) [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun.]_

 _Chorus: SENBONZAKURA YORU NI MAGIRE kimi ga utai boku wa odoru koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure (All singers) [Thousands of cherry trees dissolve into the night. You will sing, and I will dance. This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell, so shoot randomly and ceaselessly with your raygun.]_

 _The background singers now contain everyone, as their portraits disappear one by one, as they stop singing, before there is only Prompto left._

 _Chorus: HEY! (All singers)_

 _The screen cuts to black, with the character "终" in the center of the screen._


End file.
